kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiina
is a movie-exclusive Gate in Wizard's summer movie, Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. History Prior to the film, he created the Flower Wizard Ring for his mother, who had by then gone missing due to the multicolored rainbow tornado. Later, Shiina was adopted by Shigeru Wajima who let him live and work in his shop. Shiina then went to Emperor Maya as he asked him a request to help him find his mother. The emperor accepts, but not wanting the boy's reward, which made Shiina think something was strange about Maya. Wajima didn't believe him as Shiina would think no one would believe what he said. Haruto and Koyomi visits the shop, which Wajima decides to let them stay for the day. Later that night, Shiina started to be curious about Haruto and Koyomi getting sucked into their world by the multicolored rainbow tornado. However, he hesitates as Haruto was wondering what will he ask but he ran away from him. While running, he witnesses Sorcerer taking out a group of girls in a multicolored rainbow tornado thinking that he might be the cause of his mother's missing, Shiina followed him, but he was ambushed by the Phantoms Phoenix, Medusa, and Gremlin. He transforms to fight them, but Mage was overpowered as Shiina was about to fall into despair. Haruto and Kosuke arrived and finished off the Phantoms before entering his Underworld. After they manage to finish off his inner Phantom, Ouroboros, Shiina woke up and tells them about the golden magician and thinking that Maya would be the cause of the tornado. Haruto believes what he said and he would sneak into the castle with Kosuke. Sometimes later, Shiina notices that he can't use magic as Koyomi reveals to him that Haruto entered his Underworld and destroyed the Inner Phantom within his body that was formed from his magic in order to save him. He then denies what Koyomi said to him. As Maya made an announcement of capturing Haruto, Shiina started to think about what Maya said and getting confused of his trust. Before the guards could capture Haruto, Shiina stops them and believes what Haruto said. After the machine is activated by Maya in the castle, the citizens started to fall in despair, which shocked Shiina and Koyomi. During Wizard and Sorcerer's final battle, Shiina's mom is revealed to have been killed by Sorcerer for the Thanatos Vessel development. After Sorcerer is defeated, Magic Land vanishes from existence. Back in their world, Haruto and Koyomi find their world's Shiina with his mother in a park, with his mother holding a yellow flower. Kamen Rider Mage Stats *'Height:' 195 cm. *'Weight:' 80 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 2.0 tons *'Kicking Power:' 3.2 tons *'Highest Jump:' 12 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 7.0 seconds Anyone in the Magic Land can be a Mage, where the magical rings can be bought at the antique shop. Most bearers of the Mage systems are actually servants or foot soldiers to Kamen Rider Sorcerer. But this would render useless as he can no longer be a Kamen Rider due to his inner Phantom's destruction. Arsenal *Mage's Belt - Transformation belt *Wizard Rings - Rings *Scratch Nail - Giant glove equipped with claws *RiderScarper - The combat staff/flying broomsticks used by Magic Land Mages. Ouroboros Ouroboros is Shiina's inner Phantom trying to make its way out after he was driven into despair until Wizard and Beast destroy them via their Phantoms. *Gate: Shiina (Gate spawner) *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast's Strike End *Mythological Basis: Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinna is portrayed by . Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Movie Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Gates Category:Heisei Era Riders